Capturing Her Castle
by sweetbean23
Summary: What will the irrepressible Lady Lily have to go through when the notorious earl of Denby  with a reputation to match , focuses his attentions on her? LilyxJames AU.


**Capturing Her Castle**

_What will the irrepressible Lady Lily have to go through when the notorious earl of Denby (with a reputation to match), focuses his attentions on her? LilyxJames AU._

This is my first time attempting to write some readable form of a Lily James story. I've set it AU so that I do not upset any hardcore canon fans for the moment, as it has been a few years since I've read the books over and want to get my facts straight first! So Lily and James are roughly set in late victorian era, England of course (but London instead of Scotland as they are circulating in the fashionable _ton _society of the time). The rest has been simmering in my head for about a year, and I finally worked up the courage to bear it all to complete strangers! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Harry Potter characters! And if this storyline has already been done (it may be similar to a few romance books I've been perusing lately) then all credit to the authors of those novels!

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

A soft feminine groan greeted the streaming morning sun as heavy curtains were unceremoniously thrown back. The pastel furnishings of her room instantly became brighter, and the rays of sunshine that weren't busy lighting up inanimate objects took their last journey to crash relentlessly against her closed eyelids to coax them open.

Slowly, one almond-shaped eye framed by dark thick lashes blinked open to reveal an iris of a most brilliant green beneath, followed by a small 'o' forming between two pink lips that grew larger into a fully-fledged yawn. Her body followed suit as it lengthened to its full height, stretching then twisting into a rather spectacular cat-stretch. She sighed as she felt everything click back into place, and suddenly her eyes shot open as the dread which had henceforth been banished to the back of her mind quickly elbowed its way to the fore, snapping her out of her pleasant half-awake state. She bolted upright, and realized she was not alone! On the verge of shouting 'Intruder!' she blinked as she realized _Oh….its only Gerty the maid…..silly Lily, we are twitchy this morning, are we not?_ and promptly pursed her lips together.

Forcing down her overly skittish reaction, she asked, 'Gerty, what time is it?'

Gertrude's face, plain but kind, rounded to face hers, 'Why, 'tis only but 9 o'clock m'lady, but your mother made it plain we were to have you ready early for miss Petunia's wedding t'day. Wants everything to go right smooth she does, after all the hullabaloo we've had this past year with getting everythin' organized all proper.' Lily flopped dramatically back into her pillows and bit back a groan.

_Urgh._ _Pet was getting married today, of COURSE. _

Lily contemplated the fact that she had tried valiantly to blot the fact from her mind with all the soirees she had _**had**_ to attend for 3 torturous weeks that Petty was _going to marry _that walrus Count Vernon! Lineage be damned, Lily couldn't stand his whole family. This was just another perfect example of a marriage of convenience within the _ton_! The man was a horrendous bore. Obviously her sister was in agreement with the practice as it was 'the fashion' and she was nothing if not fashionable. Sadly, Petunia could not seem to accept Lily's intense dislike of her fiancé ('you don't even _know _him!') and so tenuous was their sisterly relationship already, that recently the added strain had reduced them to virtual strangers over the past few months. Sneaking copious amounts of sherry as the evenings wore on had made it easier for Lily to cope with the snobbery of the London _ton _and all of Petunia's friends and acquaintances_, _and for this reason she attributed the culmination of the week's parties to her raging headache and consequent slowness. _Damnation. _This sorry state would not do, she had to snap herself out of it, fast. If Mama noticed she would have absolute spasms.

Sighing softly as she stumbled out of bed, she crossed the room to sit down at her vanity and Gerty began busily brushing out the tangles in her fiery red hair. Lily was not a conventional beauty, her coloring rendered her strikingly different, she stood out in any crowd, and she had long ago accepted the fact she was easily spotted. Compared to Petunia who had honeyed locks , watery blue eyes and a thin face and sinewy body, who would do anything to fit in and know the latest gossip, the two sisters could not have looked nor behaved more differently.

Their mother was forever chastising Lily for speaking her mind out of turn when they had (be it mixed or single-sex) company who may not have entirely agreed with her. Of course, her lack of suitors had been testament to this fact, but Lily was not bothered in the least. She didn't think she could face a life of following after a man, subservient and only seen but not heard. She had seen it happen to her school friends. The longer she could stave that off the better off she'd be, the more attention she could pay to her precious healing texts! How her mother despaired of Lily's desire for an education rather than a husband, and her expression darkened as she knew that the minute Petunia was married, all pressure would be turned to her. Another reason why she was irritable today, her tenure as youngest and most carefree of the family was shortly going to be reined in very tightly. Lily loved her mother but understood her drive to marry off her daughters, as she simply wanted to be happy in the knowledge they would be cared for. Lily just wished she would have a little more faith in an intelligent daughter, and her choice of career.

As expected of a lady, a lot of time was devoted to reading, and Lily could embroider and sing and speak fluent Latin and French. Her real passion lay in nursing, though her parents would never allow her to become a lowly civil servant, so for that particular subject she had to be rather underhanded at getting hold of books to further her knowledge. Thankfully Papa was a wonder at sourcing out her treasures, she did have a knack for keeping his accounts rather expertly for him as it was! Over the years the situation had worked out rather well, in her opinion. Mama hardly ever ventured into Father's study, and Lily had a whole shelf for her books there, tucked away at the bottom in different covers, just in case Mama's sharp eyes picked up a title that seemed suspicious.

Examining herself in the mirror, Lily smiled as she realized just how different she was from the expected classic English rose beauty. Her red hair was long and voluminous, glinting with an inner fire, its colour alerting anyone to the temper that lay simmering close to the surface. Lily was not as wispy as the other girls who tried to cage themselves into those horrifically tiny corsets (and were forever fainting because of it) she had a naturally small waist and a womanly figure 'Good childbearing hips!' her mother had told her many a time. Her closest friend Delia, daughter of a viscount on friendly terms with her parents, had often exclaimed how jealous she was of Lily's 'gorgeous décolletage' of which there was a bit more than the other ladies her age circulating about the _ton_ this year, and was even more noticeable in the tight-waisted evening dresses she wore as was the fashion. Delia was the classic English beauty, and was possessed of soft translucent skin that she could colour with a shy blush, hair like deep raw honey, and sparkling cerulean eyes. She had a sharp wit, and men were entranced with her grace and good manners when she chose to display them. Delia did not lack for suitors and had a merry time warding them off and dancing conversational circles around the poor things until they'd find themselves outside her house gates quite confused as to what had just happened. She, like Lily was strong minded but not as stubborn, and the two of them were bound by their shared hatred of a convenient marriage and utter distaste of the simpering hordes of 'eligible heiresses' trying to climb the social ladder. She did her merry dance to keep her parents happy that men were approaching her, moaning at how massively unsuitable they were after she grew tired of them (and discovered a monumental fault that meant she could not _possibly _consider marriage to the man) ultimately staying single and unattached, just the way she liked it. Young ladies like themselves should not be regarded as attractive simply because of their social status! She simply preferred to play with her men if they were there for the distraction they would provide her.

Compliments aside, Lily was not selfish, she was spirited and would rather have been immersed in conversations the men had when they retired to smoke after dinner instead of being made to sit and play piano like a puppet on show. She loved her parents dearly, but she hated the shackles society had deemed she must be imprisoned in and bore them grudgingly. She got away with the absolute bare minimum of social niceties as she could without appearing rude, at least they granted her that freedom unlike most other families she knew of. Although she was well trained in the art of being the perfect host, it was not a skill she chose to display often.

Shortly, her inner musing was to be broken.

'Li-L_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_!' Petunia's shriek could be heard across the entire wing of the house.

Lily thanked the deities above she hadn't had to wake up to her sister screeching at her, 'WHAT?' she shouted back.

'Send me Gerty! I need another maid to help me into my dress! NOW!'

Trust Petty to even steal her maid today. Sigh.

Lily inhaled. Trust Pet to start on her this early in the day. And today was her day.

_If I comply today and am quiet, Petunia will be happy and won't be able to blame me for anything, and everyone will be happy. Quiet demure Lily I shall be, the struggle will be worth it! _

Aloud, she spoke bitingly, 'Go on Gerty, I am confident that I can manage by myself for a while'.

'Alright, but I'll be back very soon, don't you go trying to change anything I've done m'lady! I'll be through with your sister soon enough!' and with that her maid had slipped efficiently out the door.

After an hour of sitting patiently and with no sign of breakfast, Lily's mood had blackened considerably when Gertrude finally returned. Noting the set of her mistress' chin she tutted and went to work refreshing Lily's fastenings and perfume. Lily chose to scowl at the hairbrush on her dresser wishing it was Petunia she was glaring into the wood instead.

Gerty clucked at her twisted face, 'Oh, enough of that face now child! You'll be pleased to remember that Miss Delia will also be in attendance today, and doubtless there will be some nice gents to talk to at the wedding of the year, maybe you'll even get an offer or two out of it!' Lily laughed gaily. 'Wouldn't that just complete mama's day? Delia and myself are both nothing but charming and polite to all who wish to enquire after us….to be sure, Delia shall be the one receiving the offers, I shall be quite occupied with being a paragon of sisterhood to my _dearest _and _only_ sister on her special day, to pay any gentleman he slightest bit of attention!'

Gerty just snorted as Lily grinned at her in the mirror, knowing full-well of her avoidance tactics.

'Beathe in now m'lady, that's a good girl', she commanded as she tightened the fastenings on Lily's bodice. Lily was encased in an elaborately beaded, pastel-yellow damask dress for the wedding, her hair swept partially up and pinned back with tiny pearls.

_Thank goodness Pet didn't get to have a say in what we were all going to be wearing, _Lily thought. If Petunia had gotten her way she would have had to wear an horrific deep lavender that clashed badly with her skin and hair, and normally lavender suited her! Frankly Lily was surprised her parents let it get that far, Petunia had practically orchestrated every detail down to which side of the tables the napkins were to be, and indeed what the menu for the dinner at the reception was to consist of. _If her powers of persuasion had stretched so far Petunia would have even been telling the heavens what weather would be permitted on her day! _Lily allowed herself a happy grin at the image of her sister shaking her fist (in an utterly ladylike manner of course) towards the heavens.

'M'lady you are going to have to be careful not to upstage your sister today, if I do say so myself', Gertrude stood back, pleased with her work, and Lily blushed prettily, smiled and thanked her before she picked up her reticule and daintily made her way down to breakfast. A bit unsettled at the excitement suddenly gripping her insides, she felt anxious at what lay ahead, though dreadful as it was, Petunia's wedding was going to be an event to remember.

Unbeknownst to Lily at all, and elsewhere to her lodgings, one of the guests of the Petunia-Vernon wedding lazily popped an eye open and sighed at the blurry but familiar sight of his friend Sirius sitting fully dressed and looking very dashing in a perfectly tailored grey suit (to match his eyes of course) sipping on some tea the butler had brought in, patiently waiting for him to wake up.

'Good, you're up. I hope you don't mind me being here so early, the wench I bedded last night had to have her mind changed about when she had to leave my lodgings, and I did not wish to prolong my stay after that. Tea?' Sirius proffered.

Sirius was a very handsome man, and this fact he knew. Tall, grey-eyed and intense, a bit of a rebel, he was well-known for causing a few scandals in upper circles with women no matter if they were being courted or wooed, he seduced them all and then left them. The men disliked him, but the women absolutely loved him, and so invitations to all kinds of gatherings during the season flooded his desk. To many of these he went with his staunch friend James, who was just as if not more dangerous, for James was known as having made his fortune through fighting for the King, rising through the ranks at a young age. He was retired at 25 due to being run through in a short battle by a sword meant for the King, and miraculously his vital organs remained intact but he was weak from loss of blood and took months to recover when everyone thought he was going to die. With a debt on his life the grateful King had titled him an Earl and left him sizeable land and money assets, as James would never recover full health to be a soldier again. On top of his good fortune James was darkly handsome; he possessed untamable black hair, a rugged jaw line, and smouldering hazel eyes. Being a born farmer at heart he did not sit on his inheritance from the King, he had busied himself in learning the matter of trading in the flourishing spice business, and his income from that alone was enough to secure his future finances for a very long time to come. Yes, James was extremely comfortable. After recovering from his horrific wounds under the care of the King's very own expert healers, he had naturally been the focus of many swooning power-hungry females intent on hearing his valiant battle stories, and he found he did not have to work hard at all to lure them to his bed, title or not. He was richer than Creosus himself! Even though he would never reclaim his former health, he thought wheezing up the occasional staircase (and into a lovely lady's bedroom where his vigor was rather excellent, by all accounts) was a small price to pay for the life he was living now.

James just laughed and shook his head 'Sirius, again? I thought you were going to be putting a stop to all that? And yes, tea would be excellent.'

'Old habits are hard to be rid of old friend. Though I think you should quite possibly make haste at this hour, you haven't long to go before we must leave for (and at this, his tone became mocking) our _dear_ Vernon's wedding today.' Both men chuckled briefly over the fact that their former garrison commander had managed to snag himself an heiress. It was no surprise he was settling down as quickly as possible 'before she can change her mind!' he had confided.

Sirius fell about laughing as all at once James mechanized into frenzied action, cursing and tripping out of the bed to dash at his wardrobe for clothes to don. 'If we're not there in time Vernon will personally make sure you're run through again my dear ch-OI!' Sirius yelped, and ducked just in time before the shoe sent flying his way could hit him on the head.

'Damn your reflexes!' James could be heard cursing from his end of the room.

A time later after much help from his calm butler Jeffrey, James was looking quite dashing in a deep grey suit and coattail jacket, his hat set at a jaunty angle on his head, walking stick clicking softly on the pavement beside him. A grinning Sirius had directed the ensemble James was currently attired in, and he had to pay him credit, the man had taste once he stopped laughing at or teasing James. The two friends walked along hurriedly to their destination, a church in the centre of London town that was rather grandiose. James thought it suited Vernon and Petunia's tastes of a flashy setting. Upon entering, they were shown to their seats by a flustered usher and made themselves comfortable, nodding to a few men in attendance who frequented the same clubs as they.

'Let the search begin' Sirius whispered with glee

Lazily perusing the hall, James keen eyes caught nothing of interest until he alighted on quite a striking female standing not too far off. Had he seen her before? He drank in her straight spine, slightly-too-stiff-posture, and the way her dress hinted at lush feminine curves beneath. Her hair, ornately styled atop her head and set alight with tiny pearls, stood out amongst the subdued blondes and mousy browns throughout the hall. She rather looked like a fire from the back, all soft yellow topped off with her beautiful deep red hair, he decided. James bemusedly noted his sudden urge to run his fingers through it, unbound and flowing down her back. She had turned in profile now, waiting near the steps at the front of the church with who James recognized to be Petunia's parents the Earl of Kent and his wife. Attention more focused, he allowed himself to peruse this dainty creature still further, and nearly choked at his reaction to the sight of her porcelain breasts softly straining against the fashionable neckline of her dress. That was unexpected. He felt a powerful shock of desire ignite deep inside him.

At that moment she turned to say something to the elderly couple she was with and laughed quietly with them as the last of the wedding guests were seated. James was fascinated and suddenly his mind exploded with the visions of something far more sinful than the way the corners of her mouth turned up in genuine mirth. He was feverishly imagining those pink lips against his, breasts straining for his touch as he reached out to run a callused palm over her dusky rose nipples…

'Quite the looker isn't she?' Sirius leaned over to nudge James out of his stupor.

'unh…?' was all James could manage in eloquent reply.

His well-poised friend laughed. 'Have you turned into a rock all of a sudden James? That's the Earl's youngest you're making cows eyes at over there.'

Quite suddenly, as though feeling his gaze upon her the female turned and looked James straight in the eye, taking her time to arch one delicately curved eyebrow in silent question to his brazen stare. Even though she was some distance away, the chemistry of their connecting gaze felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

But then something at the back of the hall caught her attention, and she turned away. James felt electrified.

Sirius chuckled. 'She's a rather bold little thing, isn't she?'

'Quite'. Was all James managed to strain.

_Bold. Fiery. Delicious…_

Music started up, the crowd hushed, elegant dresses rustled as women craned their heads to get a look at the bride who had appeared at the doors and was making her way up the aisle towards a visibly sweating Vernon. Petunia had a sister! A stunning, vivacious sister who resembled nothing (Thank God!) of her sibling? James smiled ruefully at Sirius' innocent comment. He didn't know how close he had come with the rock comment,_ that _situation seemed to be occurring further south on his anatomy. He breathed deeply to calm himself down, trying to get himself under control. James cursed inwardly at his schoolboy reaction, he vowed to himself to find this sister and satisfy his interest in her before the end of the festivities. She had, after all, met his stare head on, the little minx! She seemed not of the skittish age half the eligible girls circulating the _ton _in search of a husband were, either. Allowing a lopsided smile to grace his face, James settled down to wait out the ceremony, an oblivious Lily sitting to attention just a few rows ahead of him. This wasn't turning out to be a boring society wedding after all.

With identical grins in place, Sirius and James watched the church organ groan into life and the ceremony begin.

Reviews? All constructive criticism welcome, I have not secured myself a beta-reader as yet. Been fiddling around with this for a few weeks and not happy with it but went ahead and published anyway as I realized I would NEVER be happy with it! (If anyone would like to offer their services as a beta that would be MOST appreciated! Inbox me!)

Many thankyou's in advance from the dancing purple coconuts in my head!

Sweetbean23

xxxxx


End file.
